<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I the Greatest Bastard That You Know? by pissbaby_zuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759214">Am I the Greatest Bastard That You Know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbaby_zuko/pseuds/pissbaby_zuko'>pissbaby_zuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbaby_zuko/pseuds/pissbaby_zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko didn’t stop running until he got to the stream at the far end of the park. He stopped abruptly, taking in his ever so familiar surroundings. Trees they climbed, water they splashed, the rope they tied to a high branch a few yards down where the water was deep. He plopped to the ground, cupping his head in his hands. The tears came then, heavy and cold. </p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened and he turned his head around. There he was, standing awkwardly and twirling his thumbs together- staring at Zuko. </p><p>OR<br/>Sokka and Zuko break up and make up after Zuko moved away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko gave a polite nod and a quiet “Thank you” to the flight attendant as he stepped off of the plane. He stepped over the strip of light emanating from the space between the jet bridge and the plane. As he walked, he pulled his phone from his front pocket.</p>
<p>Uncle Iroh: “We are here, door 9. Can’t be-LEAF you are finally home!”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled quietly to himself and slid his phone back into his pocket. He walked straight to the airport exit, backpack slung over one shoulder. He was only staying two nights so he had no need for a checked bag. As he arrived at the exit door, he saw a soft flurry of white outside. Zuko did not like the cold as a child, but became acclimatized after moving to Colorado with his uncle at the age of 13. “The same winter weather as always” he reminisced to himself as he pushed open the door. He squinted his eyes as he stepped outside, the sunrays glaring off of the snow from every direction.</p>
<p>“My sweet nephew!” he heard from his right side- his good side. He turned over his shoulder to see his Uncle standing with wide arms and a warm smile. Zuko carefully treaded to his uncle avoiding the icy patches, and immediately joined in the embrace. His hug was warm and smelled vaguely of jasmine tea. Zuko let go from the hug and tried to hide the tiny smile forming on his face.</p>
<p>“It has been far OO-LONG, Uncle” Zuko stated proudly, his smile finally cracking. Iroh laughed proudly, his whole stomach riling from the joke.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more.” Uncle said with a wink as he reached over to open the door to the backseat of his beat-up SUV. Zuko gave Uncle a quizzical look, but when he was ushered into the car he did not push back. As he sat down, uncle closed the door and he noticed why he was sitting in the back.</p>
<p>“Hello Zuzu” came from the front seat, a scowling grin he remembered all too well emanating from the reflection in the rear-view mirror.</p>
<p>“Azula” he greeted, nodding his head. “You look well.” Before Azula could reply, Iroh was sliding in the driver’s seat and turning up the heat. He gave a small wink to Zuko in the rear-view mirror before shifting into first gear and taking off.</p>
<p>“How has Los Angeles been treating you, nephew?”</p>
<p>“It’s going well” replied Zuko with a sigh. He stared out the window; he noticed how each individual snowflake floats down alone but ends up with millions of other snowflakes to form a blanket on the ground.</p>
<p>“Well? How are your classes? Have you made any new friends?”</p>
<p>“I am learning a lot from my classes, but I’ve been spending so much time studying I haven’t had much time to socialize” Zuko stated, his eyebrows beginning to furrow. Uncle noticed the shift in his tone and didn’t push further. He steered the conversation toward Azula and her achievements over the past year, a welcome subject for two reasons. It got the attention off of Zuko, AND he got to hear about Azula’s new endeavors in music therapy.</p>
<p>As they pulled up to their driveway, the neighbors were outside just starting a walk with Appa. Zuko’s heart pounded, “Why the fuck did they have to be outside at this exact moment!” supplied his ever-anxious brain, but he did not say it aloud. He grabbed his backpack with his clammy hands and timidly stepped out of the door.</p>
<p>“ZUKOOOOOOOOO” called a familiar voice, lower than it was a year ago. He was then almost knocked over twice: first by a fluffy whirlwind of warmth and slobber and second by a boy who ran so fast he thought he was pushing the air out of the way to get to Zuko faster.</p>
<p>“Hi Aang, Appa” he supplied as he returned the hug to Aang.</p>
<p>“What a lovely coincidence” chuckled Iroh as he watched the chaos surround Zuko. Zuko did not notice the “humph” or proud grin from Azula. As Zuko bent down to pet Appa, he received licks on every part of his face and hands.</p>
<p>“It’s so good to see you, Zuko” came from Katara’s sweet voice.</p>
<p>“You too, Kat” he said as he leaned in for a hug and she kissed him on the cheek; he hugged Katara a little longer.</p>
<p>“Where’s S- Hakoda and Bato?”. Zuko blushed immediately. Everyone blinked at him for a moment before Katara chimed in with that they were both inside wrapping gifts and explaining that the timing of Bato shooing them outside could not have been more perfect. The conversation felt just like old times- easy and comfortable. Nothing like the conversations with his ‘friends’ in LA.<br/>After the welcoming reunion, the duo departed when Aang tugged Appa’s leash to keep him from pooping in Iroh’s lawn. As Zuko walked in the house he noticed the scent of tea being steeped, familiar and warm. With Azula and Uncle both out of a direct line of sight Zuko headed straight upstairs to his old bedroom.</p>
<p>He cracked open the door to see his room exactly as he left it: some sleeves hanging out of a hastily arranged dresser, an empty mug on the nightstand with dark rings where tea once was, and a picture frame half tucked under the bed. Zuko dropped his backpack off and grabbed the half-hidden picture frame as he sank onto his bed. He noticed fingerprints and smudges all over the glass.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh come on don’t be such a GRUMP baby!” Sokka had both of his hands on Zuko’s shoulders, shaking him in the way that you aren’t supposed to shake a baby. Zuko’s scowl quickly became rapturous laughter as Sokka’s wiggly hands travelled to his armpits. The bells on Zuko’s jester hat began to ring as he squirmed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay okay okay you merciless tyrant!” Zuko replied as he pulled Sokka’s hands away from his armpits and onto his knees. “I’m really proud of you for winning homecoming king” Zuko smiled the widest smile he could. As is tradition at Boulder High School, the homecoming king gets to choose one person to be the homecoming jester in the court. Of course, Sokka chose Zuko to be the jester.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get your grubbers away from each other and get the fuck over here, ya nasties” boomed out Toph’s powerful voice. The pair of boys stumbled over laughing the whole way to pose for the homecoming royalty picture, lost in their own world and unaffected by their surroundings. Sokka swooped Zuko off his feet honeymoon style, the two boys laughing so hard they could barely hold still. CLICK</em>
</p>
<p><br/>That picture was Zuko’s favorite. They were captured in a moment of laughter, not even aware that the camera was already shooting. The picture was hastily folded in half so that Sokka and Zuko were the only two in the shot. The other half of the frame was filled with a note passed from Sokka to Zuko that read: “I love you, my fire lily” that was accompanied with a sketched lily in red ink. Zuko felt a warm tear roll down his right cheek, and he quickly wiped it away as he heard two knocks on his bedroom door.</p>
<p>“I made tea if you would like to join Azula and I” sounded Iroh, muffled slightly through the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tea with Uncle and Azula had felt just like home- almost. There was a phantom warmth between his fingers where someone else’s once fit so perfectly.</p><p>
  <em>“Why would you play the white lotus tile first? What’s your tactic here old man?” inquired Sokka. Iroh chuckled and grasped his tea in his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pai Sho is more than just a game to win, my boy” Iroh replied simply. Sokka furrowed his brows and began strategizing his next move. The way the tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth when he was concentrating gave Zuko butterflies. The game had been going on for over an hour when Iroh played one last tile, winning the game. Sokka sputtered and threw his hands in the air, his left hand still intertwined with Zuko’s. Zuko’s shoulder yanked his body toward Sokka as he described what happened out loud as if Iroh and Zuko were not there the entire time. Zuko wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, instead focusing on Sokka’s shining eyes as he admired their game. Zuko felt warm to his core. </em>
</p><p>Zuko decided to take a walk, although he wasn’t sure if it was to shake the emptiness off, or to indulge in it. He went up to his room to grab his coat and boots from his bedroom. As he was looking through his backpack for warm socks, he noticed the small box he debated on bringing or not. He grabbed the box and pulled out the contents: a silver chain bracelet with a wolf charm. His heart began to race. He shoved the bracelet into his coat pocket and quickly put on his boots to leave. He jogged down the stairs and threw open the front door. As he stepped outside, he was hit with a wall of cold air. He was never more grateful for the cold than in that moment.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath in, released it, and began running. He knew exactly where he would go. Zuko ran through the neighborhoods and across the bridge to the park. He passed by joggers, families walking, and countless spots filled with happy memories. He didn’t stop running until he got to the stream at the far end of the park. He stopped abruptly, taking in his ever so familiar surroundings. Trees they climbed, water they splashed, the rope they tied to a high branch a few yards down where the water was deep. He plopped to the ground, cupping his head in his hands. The tears came then, heavy and cold. Zuko couldn’t tell how long he sat like that, although his legs were soaked from the snowy ground so it must have been quite a while.</p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened and he turned his head around. There he was, standing awkwardly and twirling his thumbs together- staring at Zuko.</p><p>“Sokka…”</p><p>“You’re back. And you didn’t even- you didn’t even tell me.” The ache in Sokka’s voice pierced daggers into Zuko.</p><p>“I… I didn’t- I didn’t think you’d want- I didn’t know”</p><p>“What do you mean you didn’t know? It’s us Zuko. How could you not know?” Sokka broke eye contact, shifting his focus down to the ground. His eyebrows began to furrow. Zuko reached into his pocket and clutched the bracelet.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me” replied Zuko, still looking at Sokka. Sokka looked back up at Zuko, tears forming in his eyes. Sokka said nothing and stayed completely still. Zuko stood up and took a step towards Sokka.</p><p>“How could you think that!?” Sokka marched up to Zuko and pointed an accusing finger into Zuko’s chest. Zuko inhaled sharply and clutched the bracelet harder in his hand. Zuko gazed deeply into Sokka’s eyes for a long moment, and then exhaled and turned his head to look at the ground, his scarred side towards Sokka. Sokka took a step backwards, realizing their closeness.</p><p>“I’m glad your back” he said softly. Zuko met his eyes once again. Zuko’s eyes softened at the sight of Sokka’s released shoulders.</p><p>“Me too” replied Zuko, the smallest hint of an apologetic smile forming at his lips. Zuko sat back down on the snowy ground and looked up at Sokka as an invitation to join him. He did. They sat in silence with an uncomfortable distance between them. Zuko returned the bracelet to his pocket, still holding it in his hand.</p><p>“It looks so different with the snow” Sokka supplied.</p><p>“Yeah, it does.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I have never written fanfiction, or anything for that matter. This is my first attempt. Please let me know if you like it or don't like it or anything you have! I love feedback so if there's anything that doesn't make sense please tell me! Okay thank u love u♥️♥️ oh and my tumblr is https://thesadpterodactyl.tumblr.com/</p><p>This fic is inspired by two songs: The Greatest Bastard by Damien Rice and From Me, the Moon by Lav</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>